Bone Demon
|hair=Black |skin=Pale |family= * Bone Demon's father |weapons= |abilities=*Manipulate numerous bones * Rips off person's bone |occupation= |team= |affiliation= |anime debut=12 |final act=Yes |manga=481 |movie= |game= |japanese voice= |english voice=Ellen Kennedy |imagecat=Images of the Bone Demon }} The was a yōkai with the ability to rip the bones out from a person's body. History She was first introduced in the form of a beautiful, young woman walking alone at night. She encountered a man who had just murdered someone for money; he became her next victim, ripping out his bones through his mouth. Inuyasha and his companions later found the victim's crumpled up skin and learned that there were more victims missing bones. Upon hearing the yōkai takes the form of a beautiful woman, Miroku immediately insisted on meeting her. He was joined only by Sango as Kagome remained behind with Inuyasha, who had become human. The bone demon appeared again in front of Miroku and Sango. She was pulling behind a cart that was full of bones. A group of canines suddenly approached her. As one of them attacked her, the yōkai removed its bones through its mouth. Sango quickly struck the yōkai down with her Hiraikotsu, but they quickly realized she hadn't been defeated yet. The yōkai now had her eyes set on Hiraikotsu. Miroku and Sango followed the trail of bones left by her. They came across a mansion where trail ended. They arrived upon a beautiful young woman as they entered the man. She told them the yōkai had taken her form and has now taken over the mansion. She wept, saying everyone else had been killed, including her parents. When Miroku her if she wouldn't mind that they could kill it in the next room, a wall came down and bones spilled out, revealing her demon father sitting on a pile of human bones. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu, but the demon caught it in his mouth. Miroku used his Kazaana to suck the weapon free, but he became weak. The young woman came to his aid, placing her hand in front of his face, but Miroku was able to block her with purification salt, revealing her as the true bone demon. She told them that her father had become ill and that she must collect bones for him. Miroku threw his sacred sutras at her, but they had no effect on her. Miroku and Sango became trapped by a cage of bones. They were about to be eaten by her father, but they manages to break free. As they were surrounded by bones. Sango promised to give them Hiraikotsu if Miroku's life was spared. The Bone demon refused and stated that she would get what she wanted whether the two of them cooperated with her or not. Sango then covered Hiraikotsu with a deadly salve and through it at the Bone demon's father. The salve caused his body to dissolve and die after he caught Hiraikotsu with his mouth. The Bone demon was furious at Sango for killing her father. She launched some bones at Sango, but was saved when Inuyasha arrived and stopped it with his Kongōsōha. His attack caused a hole to form in the roof. The sunlight of dawn caused the bone demon to dissolve and die. Powers & Abilities * Bone Removal: The Bone demon has the ability to rip the bones out from a person's body through their mouth by simply placing her hand in front of the victim's face. * Osteokinesis: She is able to freely control and manipulate the bones of her victims. She is able to launch them like projectiles, mesh them together to trap someone, and have her skeletons attack others. Manga vs. Anime * Many of the scenes of her in the manga are not present in the anime. ** The scene of her stealing the bones of the bandit at the beginning. ** The scene of her stealing the bones of the attacking beast while Miroku, Sango, and Kirara watch. ** Her leading Miroku and Sango into the mansion with a trail of bones. ** Her pretending to be a helpless princess who lost her family to the yōkai. * In the manga, she tries to steal Miroku's bones after his first to kill her father with his Kazaana while still pretending to be a princess. In the anime, it is already revealed that she is a yōkai before Miroku uses the Kazaana. * In the manga, Miroku and Sango run away after Miroku throws his Sacred sutras at her. She eventually catches up with them and attacks with skeletons that she manipulates. As she battles them, Inuyasha Kagome, Shippō, and Kirara enter the mansion. She decides deal with them after she traps Miroku and Sango inside a cage of bones. Miroku tries to break out of the cage with his sutras before her father begins to eat the cage, but it has no effect. When Inuyasha and the others find her, she pretends to be the princess in distress. She lures Kagome closer in order to steal her bones, but she is stopped when Kirara bites off her hand. As Kagome prepares to shoot her sacred arrow, the Bone demon opens up the floor beneath them and they fall into a room full of bones. In the anime, the Bone demon surrounds them with skeletons immediately after Miroku throws his sutras at her and is able to trap in the bone cage. Also, in the anime, she does not leave them while they are confined in order to deal with Inuyasha and the others. * In the manga, she launches her father's bones at Miroku and Sango after he dies from Sango's salve. In the anime, she launches a bunch of skeletons at them. Trivia * Her mortal weakness being sunlight was oddly similar to the weakness of a vampire. In most stories, vampires are reduced to ash by sunlight. Media appearances * Chapter 482 * Chapter 483 * Chapter 484 Anime * Episode 12 (FA) }} de:Knochenyōkai ms:Honeki zh:骨鬼 Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Yōkai